The Library
The Whitmouth Public Library is actually a set of converted warehouses in what used to be the outskirts of the Docks district of town but is now slightly more upmarket. The place is poorly-lit, and the shelves are very obviously cobbled together from what could be found around the place. While the library is a repository for all information, it focuses heavily on the subject of Mithrasia, its issues, and its inhabitants. Your out-of-game analogue to the library is this very wiki, which will hopefully guide you through the various features and troubles of the world as she current sits. Library Staff The Library is currently staffed by Aelfar of Bahal, Hedwig Gudmunsdottir the wizard, and "Spike", a two-metre long dragon with a predilection for hoarding. Library Catalogue The Library contains a number of adventurer's reports and the like, as well as assorted books from the Empire. It has been established in fiction that the following books reside in the library: * A History of Mithrasia, by Calwyn (Elven mage, now a lich) * Construct: My Life as a Golem, ''by Magpie, with introduction by Trevor (Lava Golem adventurer) Contributing You are welcome to contribute to the library by creating and updating pages as you gain information about the world. If you've spent some time making a decent article or page for the wiki and feel like you deserve a shiny treat for your effort, message Jan on the LDW Facebook page, tell him which page you've been working on, and he'll check it out. If he OKs it, you are considered to have triggered the below move. Significant contributions in this case may include: * Creating a new page and providing a solid (but not necessarily exhaustive) base page. * Providing an update to a page that either significantly improves it overall or adds a considerable amount of detail (a couple of sentences won't do, I want to see paragraphs). * Providing a number of useful (but not necessarily ''long) updates to several pages. Library moves Note that these moves all occur between sessions. You may only trigger library moves once per season. When you provide a significant contribution to the library, you gain access to the stacks - all the bits of knowledge the library staff haven't put into books yet. You may trigger one of the following moves: When you browse for tidbits, take 1-hold on your next session. When you mention a fact or detail you picked up in your browsing, and how it helps you right now, spend hold 1-for-1 to gain +1 to your current roll. This does not count as a between-sessions move. When you peruse Imperial literature, you don't learn anything new about Mithrasia, but you do feel more well-rounded as a person. Mark +1XP. This counts as your between-sessions move. When you cross-reference reports, mark 3-hold. During your next session, if you say how your research helps you, you may spend this hold 1-for-1 to gain +1 to a roll. This counts as a between-sessions move. When you browse the unmarked files, tell a GM what subject you're looking for. The GM will tell you one interesting or useful fact on that subject.